Iuchiban
Hantei Jama was the youngest son of Emperor Hantei X, and lived his life in the shadow of his older brother. Jama was forced to abdicate his claim to the throne, as was tradition, and took the name Otomo Jama. Jama later discovered the writings of Kuni Nakanu and became corrupted, took the name of Iuchiban -- which means "blood speaker"The Way of Scorpion page 29 -- and began plotting the downfall of his brother, now the Emperor Hantei XI. Iuchiban was defeated, but his knowledge of Khadi magic made him able to threaten the Empire again on two later occasions. Birth and Childhood Iuchiban was born Hantei Jama. At his gempukku, as all children of the Emperor except the eldest son do, he changed his name to Otomo Jama and abdicated his claim to the Emerald Throne in favor of his older brother. When his brother fell seriously ill, it appeared to the empire that Jama was to be the next emperor, but once his brother recovered from his illness the empire's favor returned to the Hantei, and once again they began greatly ignoring Otomo Jama. Enemy of my Enemy Part 1 The First Rising of Iuchiban It was in the 499 that Jama found the journals of the corrupted sorcerer Kuni Nakanu. Otomo Jama studied the notes, learning the secrets of maho with the help of a Dragon and a Crane. As his dark power grew, so did his ambition. Jama took the name Iuchiban, founded the Bloodspeakers, an organization of maho-tsukai, and began making plans to raise an army of the undead to help him overthrow his brother and conquer Rokugan.Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition Page 13. The Khadi Iuchiban travelled to the Burning Sands where he met Adisabah, a Rakshasa demon. The demon helped him to learn the secrets of the Khadi from the sorcerer Chephren.Blood Dawn, Part XI The Bloodswords Iuchiban returned to Otosan Uchi, where he met with the corrupted a shugenja Asahina Yajinden, who became his most trusted second. Iuchiban asked Yajinden to use magic of tsangusuri and Kuni Nakanu's writing, to make four Bloodswords with the Anvil of Despair. Iuchiban then secretly offered these swords to four Clan Champions. These actions were ultimately Iuchiban's undoing, as the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Rikoji started an investigation into the origin of the blades following the deaths of the other three champions.Iuchiban's Legacy Downfall Iuchiban's plot against his brother was uncovered in 510 by a pair of magistrates, Soshi Takasho and Akodo Minobe. The Seven Great Clans united to defeat Iuchiban at the Battle of Stolen Graves. Death would not stop Iuchiban as he had learned the secrets of immortality from the heartless Khadi, so the Emperor commanded the Kaiu to build the Tomb of Iuchiban and imprisoned Iuchiban's spirit within. Way of the Crab Page 29 The Second Rising of Iuchiban A hundred and fifty years later, in 750, Iuchiban's spirit was revived somehow and the Seven Great Clans united again to defeat him in the Battle of Sleeping River. Again he was imprisoned in his tomb; this time powerful magic was used to bind his soul to the very stones of the tomb. These events also caused the release of the Shimushigaki and led to the formation of the Kuni Witch Hunters. Way of the Crab Pages 29-30 The Last Rising of Iuchiban? Return In 1165 the Bloodspeaker Shahai attempted to return Daigotsu to his full power by bargaining with the entombed spirit of Iuchiban. She offered him his freedom in exchange for help with her goals, but was, of course, betrayed. Iuchiban made his way to the City of the Lost and took control of the armies of The Lost away from Daigotsu, who barely escaped with his life. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 26 Rain of Blood To herald in a new age of darkness Iuchiban enacted a ritual that covered the entire Empire in a Rain of Blood. Many souls were corrupted, consumed by their desires, regrets and fears, shackling their wills to Iuchiban's. Bloodspeaker cults surged out from every corner of Rokugan, joining their returned leader. The Empire was consumed by internal conflicts, and the Dragon Clan, who were the least affected by the rain, were charged by the Emperor to hunt those responsible. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition Page 26 Hare Clan Iuchiban was infuriated with Reichin, who had contributed to his first downfall. When he learned of the Hare Clan's existance, the descendants of Reichin, he ordered his lieutenant Jama Suru to have the Hare destroyed. Suru led a bloodspeaker army against Shiro Usagi, but was stopped by the timely arrival of the Crane Clan cavalry led by Daidoji Daimyo Daidoji Kikaze.The Last Stand of the Hare ClanNews of Rokugan: The Crane Clan Final Battle ]] Iuchiban was finally confronted by a Crab and Lion army led by Hida Kisada, Matsu Aoiko and Isawa Sezaru. While the battle raged outside Otosan Uchi and Iuchiban was distracted by the presence of Kisada, Sezaru and Aoiko entered the city and met up with Iuchi Katamari who led them further into the city where they found the Oracle of Blood guarding Iuchiban's heart. Iuchiban had now noticed the presence of Sezaru and raced to the hiding place of the heart. A quick battle ensued where Sezaru ended up destroying Iuchiban and the heart, seemingly for the last time. Enemy of my Enemy Part 2Enemy of my Enemy Part 3Enemy of my Enemy Part 4 Endnotes Category:Bloodspeakers Category:Imperial Families Members